Warm My Bed
by Tovarisch
Summary: Every night, he warms my bed. Every night, I wonder why I do this.


Warming My Bed – a Claymore fanfic

Disclaimer: X-rated stuff ahead, I don't own claymore or really much of anything but my computer, my guns, and a lot of ammo.

He's shaking. I can feel him in me. So deep. So hot. His breath is coming in pants. His blue eyes meet my silver eye. I can see pleasure and fear on his face. He feels so good. His lips are parted. I kiss him. He wants to ask a question, but no words are needed. I whisper, "Cum inside me."

"Oh, fu-" he grunts, his face screwing up in pleasure. Then I feel him throb. His whole body shakes, and then he pressed into me, frantically holding onto me for dear life as his body spills its seed into me. I hold him close and kiss him. Yes, this is what I need. I feel little pleasure and crave little, for he has already made me write this month, but he is just so warm, so close, almost soft… He pressed against me still, hips jerking a little bit. I feel something hot spilling out of me. I rock my hips. He gasps in pleasure, hands clenching tight around me. I smile at the effect I have on him. It brings me back to an older part of me, before I became a warrior.

At last spent after a few more seconds, the boy collapses on me, his hands groping blindly at my breasts. In this moment, I feel like a woman. He retracts out of me and I feel our fluids spilling down between my legs. I tousle his hair. "Good boy," I tease as he kisses my breasts. My man has done what I bought him for. I'm glad I can't get pregnant; I'd never be able to give up on feeling him reach climax inside me like this.

As a warrior, most people hate me and fear me. I met a warrior once who claimed that a human followed her and loved her willingly. Her name was Clare. I bought my lover from some traders many moons ago. Just turning into a man, but still cute, and oh so shy and blushing whenever I batted my eyes at him. All I had to do was give him that prostitute's smile the organization trained us in and he'd get all coy on me. How amusing for a boy toy who was balls deep in me at least once a night and sometimes during the day, too.

Too bad I could only buy the actor and not the thing. Sure, he warmed my bed, but was never tender. And the bastard at first never wanted to cuddle. What did the poor boy think I was, a praying mantis? But gradually, eventually, he got touchier. It took months, but he eventually cozied up to me once without my prompting. He has seen the thing on my chest and it has lost all terror for him. He loves to touch my breasts, caress them and kiss them. His hand goes to them if he's feeling like some quality time…

I remember when I first took him. He blushed so furiously, reacted so strongly. It was adorable, and hot, too. As he lay spent under me, I had leaned down and kissed him awkwardly on the mouth. I'd never kissed before – funny how I'd fucked before even being kissed.

I enjoy our sessions – you never know if you're going to live through even the next hour in my profession. When death is everywhere, it's nice to have someone inject a bit of life between your thighs. My heart feels so warm, feeling his glowing humanity and his warm touch. I know I must feel good to him as he takes a deep breath with a smile. He breathes out gently, "Aisha…" I feel my boy nuzzle my chest and his hand brushes my face tenderly.

Now my cheeks tinge pink. Did he just call me by my name post coitus in his sleep? I feel a small flutter of fire in my heart. This boy is reigniting that part of me from coals long since extinguished in the nightmare of yoma… Best to not think about it – I get little enough respite as it is.

I wonder what to do next with him. It's been a while since I sucked him off; I'm feeling like that may be a nice surprise to get him feeling more frisky again. I'm getting a bit tired of him just flopping on top of me – maybe I'll have him take me from behind, or maybe I'll just pin him and ride him raw.

So I take my slave to bed every night. Is what I do wrong? Maybe. He doesn't really have a choice, but I think he doesn't mind. What teenage guy wouldn't love banging a blonde beauty like me every night? But why do I even do this if I seldom reach my own orgasm and cannot become a mother? Because it feels good? Yes – we half yoma have incredible bodies and amazing senses; the first time I touched myself after the change, I was very much pleasantly surprised until all the other girls checked up on me because they thought someone'd been yelling in pain. Anyhow, does this help me to hold onto my humanity? Maybe. Sex is part of who we are. Yoma don't fuck. We aren't completely yoma; too bad most of my fellow warriors don't quite get this. I'm sure there are many more yummy boys who'd be delighted to spend their nights between a woman's thighs… Is this selfish of me, to make him life for my happiness and satisfaction? I think so, but he seems to enjoy it, too – life taking care of livestock and cleaning up shit in the caravan did not agree with him; at least he's chained to a bed instead of a stable. How do I feel? Almost perversely motherly. My body is so much bigger than his, and I'm a grown woman while he is just coming into the beginning stages of manhood now. We warriors aren't small girls; we normally dwarf men, even when we aren't making them cower as we swing our swords to sprays of blood. Now… I run my hands down his back. He is muscling up nicely. Can a killer love?

I shut my eyes and let an instinctive drowsiness overtake me. As I drift off, I whisper, "I love you."


End file.
